


On it, Boss

by TwoWeevils



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWeevils/pseuds/TwoWeevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had seen that look in Gibbs's eye before. "I'm being transferred." It wasn't a question.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Do you know where?"</p><p>"Yup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On it, Boss

  
  
Gibbs pulled into an empty space in front of Tony's building and put the car in park. It had been raining all day, so Tony was grateful not to have to jump out as the car barely slowed down, or slog through the puddle that formed in the gutter. The temperature had dropped. And he'd lost his windbreaker at some point during today's fracas, so he really appreciated the curbside service. Unusual though it was.  
  
He'd unbuckled his seatbelt and had his hand on the door handle when Gibbs said his name.  
  
Tony wasn't worried. He knew he'd done a good job today. Gibbs had actually told him that earlier. They'd all done a good job. It was one of those NCIS:10 - Bad Guys:0 kind of days. So whatever it was, it couldn't be bad news.  
  
"I talked to the Director today," Gibbs began. Tony knew this. He knew every time Gibbs went into that woman's office or spent time talking to her on the steps or in MTAC. It was like having an itch in his bones when he knew they were alone together. He hadn't figured a way to get used to it yet.  
  
Gibbs turned the ignition off and watched the rain beat down on the windshield. As the silence lengthened, Tony got more and more uncomfortable. This was just...weird. "So," Tony's tone was bright, "What's the latest edict from her worship? She going to paint the interrogation rooms a soothing blue or make us start an NCIS glee club?"  
  
"She's promoting you." Gibbs turned to Tony with a half smile. "Come January, you'll be a GS-13."  
  
"Are you--? You're serious!" Tony broke out in a delighted smile.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Tony's mind had already jumped ahead to what the pay bump would work out to after taxes when it hit him. "But that means..." The smile faded a little. "I'd have my own team."  
  
"Congratulations, DiNozzo."  
  
Tony didn't miss the tinge of sarcasm in Gibbs's voice. There was something wrong here. Nobody got GS-13 with less than five years in. And, good as he was, Tony knew he wasn't ready to lead his own team yet. He didn't know if he even _wanted_ to be someone's boss. Schooling Probie and Ziva was one thing, but to actually _be_ the boss? "Boss, I didn't apply for anything. What's going on?"  
  
"You'll have to talk to Director Shepard about that when she calls you in tomorrow," Gibbs said. "I just wanted to give you a heads-up."  
  
Tony had seen that look in Gibbs's eye before.  
  
"I'm being transferred." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Tony braced himself. He knew there wasn't an NCIS office in Alaska, but he'd bet it would be that bad. He shivered a little. It would be somewhere cold and miserable where he'd never see a nice ass again because they'd all be bundled up in snowpants. It was his own fault. He hadn't even _tried_ to charm Jen Sheppard, never mind show her any respect. She'd seen his bare contempt for her and this was how she was going to deal with him. "Where?"  
  
Gibbs turned to face him, "Pearl."  
  
"Pearl...Pearl _Harbor_? Like, Hawaii??"  
  
"Exactly like Hawaii, DiNozzo."  
  
Tony gave himself a light slap on the face and shook his head. "Okay, you're telling me that, through no initiative of my own, I'm getting a two-step pay bump and I'm being sent to run my own team of agents in _Hawaii_?" Tony laughed a little, as he flashed on scenes from _Magnum PI_. "What's the catch?"  
  
"There's no catch, Tony." Gibbs was trying to tell him something, but Tony couldn't quite make it out. "I guess she likes your work."  
  
"I can't go to Hawaii!" Tony couldn't believe he'd actually just said that.  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because...I just...who's going to take care of McGee? You know he's nowhere close to senior field agent material. And what about Ziva? She barely speaks English--"  
  
"They'll be fine, Tony." Gibbs's eyes locked on Tony's. The rain drummed harder on the roof of the car in counterpoint to the ticking of the cooling engine.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Gibbs reached for the ignition key.  
  
"Boss!" Tony put a restraining hand on Gibbs's shoulder. "What about you?" Gibbs looked at the hand on his shoulder in a way that told Tony he'd crossed a line, but he didn't care. There was something important happening here and he wasn't going to just let it go.  
  
"Start bringing David and McGee up to speed." Gibbs looked down. "I don't know who your replacement will be--"  
  
Tony cut him off. "I'm not going."  
  
"DiNozzo, you don't--"  
  
"I'm. Not. Going." Tony's hand gripped Gibbs's shoulder involuntarily. "I'll quit if I have to, but I'm not leaving y--" He stopped. _That had been close_.  
  
"Don't be stupid about this, Tony." Gibbs gave him a hard look. "This is your chance. Take it."  
  
No sound but the rain. Tony searched Gibbs's face and then took a deep breath. "Okay."  
  
He leaned forward slowly. Slow enough so that Gibbs could stop him if he wanted to. His hand slid from Gibbs's shoulder to the back of his neck. He hesitated -- _Last chance, Gibbs_ \-- then pressed his lips softly against Gibbs's. No response. Tony tightened his grip on Gibbs's neck and moved closer, mindful of the gearshift between them. He kissed him again, this time opening his mouth a little and urging Gibbs's lips apart. He heard a low sound and wasn't sure if it had come from him or Gibbs, but it didn't matter now because Gibbs was kissing him back. Tony guided Gibbs's hand off the steering wheel and draped it over his shoulder. He felt Gibbs's fingers slide up into his hair as the kiss deepened, Gibbs's tongue brushing lightly against his.  
  
This was good. This was right. This was inevitable and exactly what Jen Sheppard had been trying to prevent. He tilted his head to catch Gibbs's lips from a different angle. He never thought they'd be soft like this. Never thought he'd ever find out. A small noise escaped from Tony's throat as Gibbs traced his tongue lightly over his lips. "Gibbs."  
  
Gibbs stayed close, his lips barely brushing Tony's. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Tony smiled a little against Gibbs's mouth. "I just like saying your name."  
  
Gibbs's reached down and freed himself from his seatbelt, moving closer to Tony, his thigh pressing hard against the gearshift. He rubbed his thumb gently against Tony's throat. "Say it again."  
  
Tony felt something melting inside him. That was the voice he wanted to hear. And saying his name was like a kiss. "Gibbs."  
  
Gibbs's teeth grazed Tony's lower lip as the kisses became more intense, more demanding. He swept his tongue deep inside Gibbs's mouth, claiming him, and felt an electric shock as Gibbs sucked on it. Then more soft, exploratory kisses, as Tony learned the taste of Gibbs, the shape and feel of his mouth.  
  
Tony was vaguely aware of time passing, but he didn't really care. He'd be happy just to stay in this car necking with Gibbs forever. With the rain, and the windows all fogged up, they had all the privacy they needed. It was neutral territory. They could still retreat to their corners. And there was only so far that you could go, parked in this neighbourhood.  
  
But Gibbs's lips were on his neck now, kissing a fiery line between his jaw and shoulder. Tony shivered. "Gibbs."  
  
Gibbs worked his way up to Tony's ear and then back around to his mouth. His kisses were slower now, more purposeful. Tony shivered again. "Gibbs."  
  
He pulled away a little and brushed his lips over Gibbs's cheek. "I'm actually talking to you this time."  
  
Gibbs sat back a little, "Talk."  
  
"I'm freezing." Tony let his hand stroke down Gibbs's arm. He had to say it. "Do you want to...strike that." Tony locked eyes with Gibbs. "I want you to come upstairs with me. Now."  
  
"You giving me orders, DiNozzo?" Gibbs didn't smile, but Tony could see the amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Well, if I'm GS-13 material now, I figure I'll outrank you in about six months." He reached out and rubbed his thumb over Gibbs's lips, they were a little swollen from kissing. "Might as well get used to it."  
  
Gibbs leaned in and whispered, "On it, Boss."


End file.
